Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Gameplay Video Should we add gameplay videos to the video section? Here's one I found: MW2 Gameplay Irockths 23:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Winchester 1887? Is there proof that the 1887 is gonna be in Modern Warfare 2? It's listed in the weapon section. Cod1 What up 6:15, 7 July 2009 If you look http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=45883, you will see it. Callofduty4 | What you after? 10:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) HK416 http://modernwarfare247.com/singleplayer/weapons/assault-rifles This site recently listed the HK416 as a new confirmed weapon. Is there any media backing this up or is it just rumored/semi-confirmed like the G36 and SCAR from the Mexican article? We've been pouring through all the media we could find and no one, at least to the extent of my knowledge, has found an HK416. What we've come up with is an M4 S Rails System. The article does say its assumptions may be wrong. I would like think the 416 is in the game, due to the presence of Delta Force. We can only wait and see. Chief z 02:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The HK416 has NOT been seen or mentioned yet. Imrlybord7 02:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It was seen in the special forces pictures. I looked at the two pictures but can't say for sure if they're HK416s. The defining characteristics would be the sights and the barrel, neither of which you can see very well. --OmgHAX! 22:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Looking back, I think they're Bushmaster M4s now. OmgHAX! 20:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) XM8 The XM8 has NOT been seen or mentioned yet. but, it is still unconfirmed. Exactly why is there a subsection for 1'' sentence? I think all of us who read the main Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 know that! BTW, who ''actually wrote the above sentence? Callofduty4 | What ya after? 22:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Besides, the XM8 is a discontinued gun, the contract to produce them was terminated, therefore they are no longer in production. This makes them unlikely to appear in Modern Warfare 2. Just because a gun has been discontinued doesn't mean games won't put them in. Battlefield Bad Company is a good example, lots of its guns are firearms either cancelled or hardly produced or still in its trial stages. The AEK-971 was never adopted as the service rifle of Russia yet it found a way in, the AN-94 is barely used yet it's in there, the XM8 and two other versions of it are also in there, the M416/HK416 is in limted use but it's in the game, and the Chinese weapons in there haven't been produced in mass as far as I know. My point is that any gun can get in a game if the devs want it to, so the XM8, however unlikely it might be in MW2, can still pop up for all we know. But if the Imbel, TAR, FAMAS, AUG and L85A2 are all in there, that's a lot of assault rifles not including the ones from COD4, and probably not enough distinction between the way they feel. IW likes to make their weapons feel unique from each other, and with that many different guns, they will all feel the same or too similar. Just a thought. BulletBait 133 02:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) OFFICIAL BOX ART FOUND HERE YOU GO PEOPLE:::: CALL OF DUTY PREFIX IS STILL IN TITILE Callofduty4 | What you after? 21:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) That is probably the final box art. We now have to change the "Title" section in the Modern Warfare 2 article to something like, "Infinity Ward has decided to keep the Call of Duty prefix in the name of the game." Something along that line. However, we don't have a reason why Infinity Ward has decided to keep the Call of Duty prefix. But I can think of a few. E.TALE 22:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :This is most likely why. -- 23:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh, theres a point in here which explains why they decided to put the Call of Duty prefix back in the name. E.TALE 00:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Moved over. Wow. I was literally just about to post it when it was moved here. Imrlybord7 02:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Somebody changed the Title section which is great and added "Call of Duty" before most of the Modern Warfare's. Great job E.TALE 03:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I was gonna move it, but I figured i'd better not do it without consulting someone. Thanks for moving it. Callofduty4 | What you after? 09:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The unregistered user above who gave us a link is totally correct. I think that I should add a summary of the reason to the article. Callofduty4 | What you after? 09:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think that "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" is the official name for the game... Nobody at Activision or Infinity Ward officialy named the game as it (search every quotes you want, nobody said "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2"). I think they've just added the brand on the front cover to show the game is still in the "Cal of Duty" universe for average gamers (and that's what Activision officially said, no more, no less). And the collector editions' unboxing by 402 seems to "confirm" that, since the two limited editions do not fearture "Call of duty" on their boxes.--PhantomT1412 10:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh you got a point E.TALE 13:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) 402 confirmed it, the game's official name is still "Modern Warfare 2": http://kotaku.com/5315981/infinity-ward-talks-modern-warfare-2-43-stories-up The guy who renamed the article also gave another source so that's it.--PhantomT1412 15:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) No Phantom, it is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, because it is in the title. Why would it not be the name when they actually bothered to put it on the box? =/ Callofduty4 | What ya after? 22:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Nazi Zombies??? Does anyone know if something in MW2 will be like Nazi Zombies? They should, as that was praised in WaW. 17:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :no. Darkman 4 17:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I believe SWAT mode is their solution to zombie mode.-- 19:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think they said something about after completing a level on veteran, that a mode where you would have to fight off hordes of Ultranationalists would be unlocked for that level. 00:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's called Special Forces and not SWAT, and about the Ultranationalist Horde thing... it wouldn't be the same as NZ because they have guns LOL. It's not so much fun when they shoot back. BulletBait 133 02:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Pity. I was looking forward to rippin' some ultranationalist zombies apart with an A.K.--Slacky!!! 13:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well if they're zombified Ultranationalists then that's a whole other thing LOL. I'd love to do that too. Maybe shoot some zombified Brazilian terrorists as well. BulletBait 133 17:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Where was this said? i never heard anything about this. --CptJackHouse 19:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) New gun Does anyone know what this gun in the Russians hand is? It kind of looks like the AUG. :It as an AUG. Darkman 4 17:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Specifically, an AUG HBAR with the AUG scope. Imrlybord7 18:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thats what i thought it was. Joem25 21:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) New granade??? In cliffhanger it looks like you have a new granade symbol. I think it could be an incinerary granade.--Slacky!!! 13:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh i know. it's on archive 2. I'll get a pic soon. User:Callofduty4 Here you go Callofduty4 | What you after? 18:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Any ideas to what it is? It looks a bit like a rocket. :An incendiary grenade, at a complete and utter uninformed guess. Moozipan Cheese 10:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) What, you mean with a phosphorous tip? maybe..... Callofduty4 | What ya after? Probably just the old smoke or flashbang in front of a triangle. I'll need to see some actual flames before I'll believe its an incindiary. OmgHAX! 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) MP5K RIS Found this hi-res over at Modernwarfare247, its the Russian's submachine gun but from a better angle. I strongly believe its an MP5K RIS, its like the mp5k but with rails instead of the foregrip. It definitly has HK sights, as you can tell from the one on the right. Should this be treated as a new weapon? I do not mean to be a party pooper, but has there been enough consensual agreement to say that this is the gun being used? Thanks, Attack Rhino 11:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Based on the picture it isn't debatable. Imrlybord7 23:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Just wanted to check. Attack Rhino 23:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) So what will happen to the MP5 variant from COD4 if this (the MP5K RIS) is in MW2? Anyone think IW will have both or leave out the MP5N? BulletBait 133 02:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) It might still be there. If I were to venture a guess, you can only use pistols or really compact SMGs with the riot shield, so maybe the MP5K would fall under the new machine pistol group. If that were a new class, that is. Besides, the SEALS and SWAT still use the MP5N, and the pic shown has the 15-round magazine. There's no way they'll have an primary with only 15 rounds. OmgHAX! 02:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Title and CoD prefix Hi guys, I thought that it might be a better idea to merge the Title section and the Call of Duty Prefix section. The reason why is because they are essentially the same thing, and it is needlessly be stated twice. I also thought it would help the page read better, look better, and through that be even more credible as a game wiki site. Thanks, Attack Rhino 04:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah OK, I agree. I'll subsection it under Title. Thanks for pointing that out Callofduty4 | What you after? 07:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah thanks. I did not feel that it would be good if a newbie just decided to change a few things (a bit too drastically). Also, I was more thinking that Title and the CoD Prefix should more become one, and the same. Waiting for feedback, Attack Rhino 11:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) This is the merge I propose: Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Infinity Ward decided that the modern setting had entered unto a "world of its own," and they dropped the Call of Duty prefix from the title.Modern Warfare 2 not to be "Call of Duty" branded Activision was getting 'bored' of the Call of Duty series, and so ran with the idea. It was later found out that from surveys that there was a 40% drop in knowledge that the game was still in the Call of Duty series. For the fans of the series, doubt entered their minds, which was an effect of the confusion between the branding of the game, and whether it was still tied to the previous games or not. As the surveys suggested, at E3 the customer intent to buy the game dropped significantly. From this reaction, on July 8th Activision chose to bring the Call of Duty prefix back, so as to prevent confusion with the customers. Would like feedback. Thanks, Attack Rhino 07:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I already merged them. However, I think yours is better. I think you should replace the old "Title" text with your proposal. Thanks Callofduty4 | What you after? 10:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, cool. Thank you. I also think that over a few days or maybe a week or so, the section could become more succint, with help from other guys. Thanks, Attack Rhino 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Just noticed this url on the section of the article… http://www.gamespot.com/news/6213177.html …not sure what to do with it as yet. Attack Rhino 21:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Weapon Pages? Should we start making weapon pages for the new weapons? Or should we wait for the game to come out to make sure they don't end up removing some of them? CAW4 15:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. We need to know how the guns work in game before we make a page on them. Darkman 4 17:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'd say wait until we get some actual gameplay, like a (hopefully soon) demo. The wikipedia links should do for now.--OmgHAX! 21:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Are you really sure? even for the Bushmaster ACR, which is what Roach uses in the E3 demo? I mean we do have some information on that gun now? If I create the page Darkman, will you just delete it? Callofduty4 | What ya after? 22:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep. Darkman 4 06:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) We do have gameplay footage but no stats or any possible new features like the rumored fire selector. Any weapon page I imagine by fairly small at this point, even if you included all the basic info from wikipedia.OmgHAX! 02:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Prestige Edition Unboxing video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMSS12iY1X0 Watch it. In the art book it shows a G36 of some kind (not the G36c, since it has the built in G36 optics, not iron sights) and what I believe is a SCAR. Imrlybord7 03:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the SCAR is a SCAR-H due to the straight magazine, and the other gun looks like an LMG with G36 optics that otherwise looks nothing like any kind of G36. I is confuzed... Imrlybord7 03:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I heard that the prestige edition comes with a working night vision goggle. As far as I can see, there appears to be a FN SCAR with a straight magazine, what would appear to be a magazine puller on the bottom of the mag. And the LMG is a MG36. It also appears that the weapon camo's for the SCAR is the ordinary camo which is the desert tan, black camo and digital camo. 2-5 That video confirms that Soap is mohawk guy to :D When he put the NVG's on the head he say it is a sculpted head of Soap McTavish! :D That LMG looks wierd for an MG36, it uses a C-Mag instead of an ammo belt. Maybe its an HK MG4, it can use the G36 telescopic sight. Here's a pic from wikipedia: The MG4 is not related to the M249. Can someone bring it back to the weapons list?--OmgHAX! 21:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That MG4 w/ G36 sight looks just like what was shown. Thanks! I never would have known that. Imrlybord7 22:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) This is just speculation but maybe that box puller is some kind of mod for faster reloading. May not make it to the final build, but who knows. I'd look out for other mods like double magazines or maybe even extended mags.--OmgHAX! 23:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) MK. 46 I saw that the M249 got replaced by the MG4. The two do look similar, but I think the one from the official trailer might actually be a Mk. 46 or Mk. 48 (The latter may be more likely simply because they'd want both light and heavy MGs). It's not an FN MAG because its too short, and neither an M249 or MG4 because on the middle you can see the barrel "bump up" while the others remain flat on top, I think that's the rail section. Here's for comparison: --OmgHAX! 20:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone removes either the SAW or MG4 again I will recommend them for a temporary ban. Imrlybord7 23:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Should I add a link for the MG4 from wikipedia? Outlaw 2-5 Sure, thanks. I probably should have done that. :p Imrlybord7 23:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'm going to disagree, it only appears short because the section you took a screenshot of is at an angle. If you look at this shot that is not at an angle you can see that it looks about same length as an FN MAG or the US variant M240b. And there is a gap between the trigger guard and the box that the Mk46/48 don't have. Michael b6 05:05, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm convinced. I just thought the Mk. 46 would have made more sense for a special forces game. OmgHAX! 16:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Who knows, the Mk.46 could replace the SAW since they both fire .223, and FN MAG variants fire .308. Michael b6 03:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Retail Editions I added the retail editions. Hope thats's okay. Random Man 0213 21:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The FN SCAR link went no-where, so I linked it to wikipedia. Outlaw 2-5 Any idea if the Prestige and Hardened versions will be released outside of the USA? e.g. in England? (Thats where I'm from) Callofduty4 | What you after? 23:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I would definitely expect the Hardened Edition to be available everywhere, but the Prestige Edition will be very limited in terms of availability, so since IW and Activision are both American companies, it might just be U.S. and maybe Canada. But cross your fingers. Imrlybord7 23:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I have yet to call my closest friends in EB Games, so I'll keep you guys posted. Outlaw 2-5 Prestige Edition will be sold in the UK. Slacky pre-ordered one from HMV for £119. wtf What the hell is up with the crap at the bottom of the MW2 article? Is it meant to be there? Callofduty4 | What you after? 23:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Outlaw 2-5 I think he means that line of code at the bottom. Looks like it needs fixing. --OmgHAX! 00:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, gotta fix that. Outlaw 2-5 Info about the 3 editions of MW2 and a picture Should we add this information? Normal edition : The normal edition has anything you would expect from it. Normal DVD/Blu-ray sleeve box with the game you can play on single, multiplayer and co-op. Of you're short for cash this would be the one for you. Modern Warfare 2 Hardened edition: * Includes a token to download the original Call of Duty (PC, 2003) on PSN or LIVE. * An exclusive art-book will be included to show some exclusive behinds the scenes on making Modern Warfare 2. This hard-book will show some early concepts of levels, weapons, character profiles and a lot more. Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition: * The hardened edition comes included to the prestige edition, with the token to download the original Call of Duty (PC, 2003) on PSN or LIVE. * The art-book will be included with this hardened edition that will be shipped with the prestige edition! * A 'Soap' MacTavish sculpted head will be included too. You can use it as a headstand for the NVG's * A set of FULLY functioning Night Vision Goggles. That's right, you will be able to see in the dark! I think this info is crucial to the page. Outlaw 2-5 I do not see the reason for giving the price of the Hardened Edition, because could that price not fluxuate just like prices of all games around the world, and even in different stores. Attack Rhino 06:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The price does not need to be put on their until it is confirmed. I just rung up 24 stores around Sydney (Still have plenty to go) and 4 said prestige is either $140, $159.99, $160.99 and even $200! 3 stores have put forward an inquiry towards Activision concerning the price. Its like a warzone but with people ringing non-stop. Outlaw 2-5 Four Zero Two said that the Hardened edition would cost $80 in America on his Twitter page. Imrlybord7 06:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I actually have some doubts about the night vision goggles now. Take this into mind: They could be light intensifiers. No thermal because thermal sets are huge, my friend who was in the Australian army said that he's never seen thermal googles that small, maybe only on chopper pilot helmets and they worked off the choppers systems. There are a few civilian hunting versions kicking around but none are as good as the new types that are used in the current military. And years ago the Russians flooded the market with a few different types of NVG's and they must of cost at least $1000 each. BUT, IW might of found some old pairs of Generation 1 goggles and repainted them, put the logos on them and put the battery pack on the back. Please don't flame me, it's shared knowledge from many veterans I know. Outlaw 2-5 Hot damn, $200 possibly for Down under, well I guess the price should definitely not be shown on the article as, 1) it differs from store to store and 2) will then naturally differ from country to country (even with the exchange rate accounted for. Attack Rhino 10:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) If it's 200 bucks in Australia, then it should cost around £100-£150 in the UK, and around €125 - €160 in those countries where the Euro is their currency.Real night vision goggles aren't cheap, you know ;) Callofduty4 | What you after? 12:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I forgot. Also, I was just thinking, maybe we could gather the range of pre-order prices, that would be found around said country, and then show general prices from the main countries from around the word. Otherwise I think it might be best to not show them at all. Attack Rhino 12:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Gamestop.com has confirmed that the price of the Hardened version is $80 USD. I don't even see the Prestiege version there. Also, it would cost more than $70 to make a nightvision goggles and a statue of Soap. Joem25 21:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Don't add any prices until they are confirmed in at least 7 countries, then we can put the prices up. Outlaw 2-5 In Canada, the EB Games person that works at the stroe I went to said the Prestige edition would cost $170.00CDN. (EB Games is the exact same as Gamestop only Canadian. There websites are set up the same etc E.TALE 02:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I preordered it at HMV.com in the UK for £119.99.--Slacky!!! 08:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Isn't HMV a little cheaper than other places in the UK? I need prices from the "GAME" stores. In the UK it's exclusive to HMV. GAME only sells harderned edition. And also, its' only on sale online at HMV.com. Thats wht they told me in GAME.--Slacky!!! 16:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Original Call of Duty download I know this really doesn't have anything to do with Modern Warfare 2 but will the original Call of Duty have updated graphics for the PS3 and Xbox 360 if downloaded. Because I know some people might just want buy the Hardened edition for the token to download the game and to some it might be a waste if the graphics aren't updated. E.TALE 02:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :They probably will update the graphics because no one would buy it if it had 2003 graphics. Also, they probably have been updating the graphics right now as they say MW2 is done now. And does anyone know if the token will be to download it onto the system? the dude in the unboxing video said that the token would be able to download the original Call of Duty on the PC, not consoles.--Joem25 17:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I'm 100% sure it is for consoles too because in the video when it shows you the set of the prestige edition and hardened, you can see the picture for the original Call of Duty too. Also if you look at the game info for the hardened edition at Gamestop's website, you can read about the extra features and the token. Here http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=74784 It's in the box that says collectors edition. E.TALE 20:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Of course there will be updated graphics. Who would bother to buy the hardened version of the game if the graphics were the same as they were in 2003. I hope all they do is update the graphics, otherwise I won't be buying!!! Multiplayer will be definitely updated as well, because the PC's online service is different for all Call of Duty games. Callofduty4 | What ya after? 22:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) AUG I have doubts about serious confirmation of the AUG HBAR, the ones I've seen in the game media look more like AUG A2s because of the rail mount, shorter barrel and lack of a bipod. I think its possible IW messed up on both the AUG's Icon and name. Then again, they've been known to slightly modify weapon designs before. Maybe we should list both?--OmgHAX! 02:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) It's like how we call the AKS-74u the AK-74u. If they misnamed it, that's how we're putting it in. Imrlybord7 06:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Destruction I've heard rumors about there being full destruction in MW2 like Red Faction: Guerilla and the newer Battlefield games. Does anyone know if this is true or not? --Joem25 21:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :No, MW2 is being developed on an updated version of the MW engine. The engine does not support a range of things including fully destructible environments and host migration.-- 03:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC) STG-44 Remove the STG-44, no evidence of it's return. 19:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I was going to post about this too, who keeps putting it on there? I'd like to see proof of the STG-44 in MW2. Maj.Gage 19:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Well i'm not agreing with whoever put it down, but the chances are it'll be there as is the teddy. Reoccuring items usualy reoccur--Slacky!!! 16:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Whoever's putting up the STG-44, even if its highly probable we still want to see proof. I think you're confusing the MD-3 with it. OmgHAX! 00:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The last person to put the StG-44 in the article claimed it was in the trailer, but never said when in the trailer. Whoever thinks it is in the trailer please point out when it appears, otherwise there's no solid evidence. BulletBait 133 01:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It is gonna be in modern warfare 2, it is being held by one of the milita at 1:09 in the modern warfare 2 trailer. 3:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I checked the trailer, and I am fairly certain it's not the StG-44, as that has a front sight like an AK's and the gun in the trailer doesn't have the front sight near the muzzle like an AK or StG-44. Also, the gun in the trailer was a rather slim gun, the StG is not a slim gun, one of the reasons it was rather heavy for its class. I'm sure the StG will return anyway, it wasn't used in the campaign of COD4 at all but it still found a way into MP due to it being a nostalgic weapon. BulletBait 133 04:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) M4 Variant I think I got something that may narrow down what model the M4 we're seeing is. Look on the magwell Soap's holding; its an engraved snake. The barrel looks different from the SOPMOD we're used to, too. It definitely doesn't look like the one in the Spanish magazine. I doubt that engraving is just for Soap's M4, its reasonable that it might be on the other gun models. Also, I head the backup sights were from KAC. I've ruled out the HK416 and the C8, but those are the only ones I know of. Any Ideas? As a sidenote, I keep seeing this image as the confirmation of the M9 but I just can't make it out. OmgHAX! 19:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) In an e-mail response from Neejoh at modernwarfare247.com about the Soap wallpaper, he said that it was a Bushmaster M4. Here is the e-mail. "I really like the work on the wallpapers. Keep it up. I think, though, that the two wallpapers with Soap need to be mirrored. Right now the wallpaper shows that he is left handed. If you mirror the image he will be right handed like he should be. Proof that he is right handed is from Modern Warfare 1 and the gameplay demo from E3.Thank you for your time" Response ''"Right handed shooters need to be left handed when the promoshoots calls for it, haha.When you look closely you can see text on the '''Bushmaster M4 and the EOtech reflex sights. Mirrored would make it look worse I'm afraid. ./Neejoh"'' Great find, I just looked it up and its got the exact same snake symbol. OmgHAX! 00:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha, nice. I think that the shell ejector is on the right side of the gun, where is the spent shell supposed to go? Attack Rhino 13:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Can somebody add it to the article? I added Bushmaster in front of M4. It should work the same as the Colt M4a1 but its a slightly different model. OmgHAX! 16:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The pistol looks like an M9 to me. It is highly likely there will be an M9, as it is a common pistol worldwide. Compare it against this pic. The problem is the picture is too small and its dark. I can kind of see how its the M9 if you can see the slightly extended barrel. I don't know if that's enough for a confirmation though, unless that shape is unique to it.OmgHAX! 21:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I know. keep it as "probable" instead of confirmed. Callofduty4 [[User talk:Callofduty4|'Talk']] 22:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) New perks In the teaser trailer hints alot of things like perks.somewhere in the video when the two guys are walking before the chaos started.i looked above and i saw the "Stopping Power" symbol and some other strange symbols.Could these be new perks,if so what are they? I'm sure they're new perks, it was a pretty obvious clue on IW's part. I think the one with the wings on the shoe is to make yourself lighter or something. Probably not the Extreme conditioning perk because why would they make a new icon? The Shield is likely the new riot shield perk. OmgHAX! 16:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) The weapon list Whoever's been adding the STG-44 and G36C, this is a reminder that this is a list for CONFIRMED WEAPONS as well as probable ones based on official media. If you have a new weapon confirmation, post it here first. OmgHAX! 13:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Keep the STG-44, I Don't Want the G36C, and I Want the G36K and XM8. JoeRamirez keep the STG-44, It is seen in the trailer. PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. Also I like the G36C myself but there's no proof yet.OmgHAX! 14:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Music hey i was wondering whether i should write something about the music? Why, you got anything? OmgHAX! 21:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Music? eh? If you have something, err.. post it on here first please... and sign your post with ~~~~ please.... Article Title Shouldn't the Call of Duty prefix be added onto the article title? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 06:28, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :No, the title is not 100% confirmed with the Call of Duty prefix. That box art could have easily been a joke or a photoshop. Wikipedia has left it at Modern Warfare 2 and until they change it, we won't either.-- 14:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Infinity Ward is really confusing people with this now. In the regular edition, it can be clearly seen that they added back the prefix (The official Prestige Edition unboxing showed this). However, with the hardened edition and the prestige edition, there is no prefix. Also, on the Youtube Infinity Ward account, there is no prefix for any videos, or their background and channel name. There's too many facts going against the prefix for now. 15:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it is used only for the Regular Edition, as people who will be buying the Hardened or Prestige Edition would already know how it is a direct sequel and continuation of the Call of Duty series. Maybe it is only an unofficial prefix, and the surveys and everything else would back that up, as it was brought back for the audience who would be confused by the drop of the prefix. In short, the prefix would then be official in the nature that it is from IW and Activision, but unofficial because it is only used to bring up the awareness again. Attack Rhino 14:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) That is the official box art on Robert Bowling's Twitter account. Unless Robert Bowling himself photoshopped it, it is real. :Yeah, but is the game officially called CoD: MW2, or is the prefix just there for the unaware audience? By which I mean what is the game's official name? Attack Rhino 00:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I believe the title is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.